


The Sailor Moon Special Edition Chopsticks

by Kochii_KuChan



Category: Miyakawa-Ke No Kuufuku
Genre: Hikage scolding Hinata, Hinata pointlessly wanting to spend money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kochii_KuChan/pseuds/Kochii_KuChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikage explains to Hinata just how important saving money is. She fails miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sailor Moon Special Edition Chopsticks

"OK! Listen up Hinata! Saving money is verrrry important. We need it to buy food, pay the bills, and I need my lottery tickets!" Hikage glared at Hinata, her older sister. "You can't keep wasting money on Takoyaki and Doujins, and limited edition journals that I need for school!"

"OK, OK, Hikage-Chan. Just one question."  
"What is it?"

"I still need those Special Edition Sailor Moon Pretty Guardian Chopsticks! And the new Etrian Odyssey is out and I need the master copy!"

"It's pointless."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this inspired you to watch Miyakawa-Ke No Kuufuku (The Miyakawa Family's Hunger) It's a widely unoticed anime, even though its a spin-off of Lucky Star.


End file.
